


It's a Cake!

by CG_Akira



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CG_Akira/pseuds/CG_Akira
Summary: How do you make a cake for someone who doesn't like sweets?
Kudos: 19





	It's a Cake!

"Rio!" "Rio-kun, you're here!"

The two youngest members of Argonavis greet him at the door to Submariner, Banri with a big wave and his trademark bright grin, and Ren with a shy but no less brilliant smile. Rio tries to suppress a laugh as he notices the poorly hidden party popper peeking out from Ren's pocket.

_You guys aren't exactly being subtle about this, huh._

True to his suspicions, the moment he steps through the door, there is a chorus of "Happy birthday, Rio!" ("-kun/Kikyō") as four party poppers go off. Rio smiles fondly at his bandmates, completely unfazed. "Thank you, everyone."

"Why are you so calm? I wanted to surprise you for once!" Yuuto droops in disappointment, clearly having expected a stronger reaction.

"What did Yuu expect when you told Banri and Ren to greet him at the door?" Wataru sighs.

"Ehhh–"

The group makes their way to their usual table, where a few cups of coffee, Banri's glass of water and a stack of plates has been placed. The table is decorated simply with sparkly green streamers and bunting that spells out “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” in large letters. But what draws Rio’s attention is the single covered dish sitting at the centre. "What's this?"

“You have to have cake at birthday parties, right?”

Rio cannot stop his face from twisting into a scowl, unable to stop the horror that rises in him at the dreaded mention of sweets. The heavy, teeth-rotting cream… the sugary cake… Matoba was kidding, right? This was just a joke?

“Pfft, h-haha, hahahaha! Your face!!” Rio scowls even harder as Wataru bursts out laughing, almost toppling over as Banri slaps his shoulder with a reproving look. “Wataru-kun! Don’t make fun of him!”

“It’s not exactly wrong, though?” Wataru grins, stepping to the side so that Rio can see the dish just as Ren lifts the cover.

A delicious aroma wafts off the glistening thick curry drizzled over a small, perfectly cylindrical mound of fluffy white rice. On top, potatoes and carrots cut into five-petalled flowers line the border, with candles stuck into them. “Happy Birthday Rio” had even been carefully spelled out on top with hot sauce. It is indeed, as Wataru had said, a cake.

Just made out of curry rice.

“It was Wataru’s idea, and we all made it!” Yuuto slings an arm over Rio’s shoulders, pulling him over to the table as Banri lights the candles. “‘It must be sad that Kikyō has never eaten a birthday cake before, right?’ is what he said.”

“Make a wish, Rio!” says Ren after his bandmates have sung him _Happy Birthday_. Banri nods enthusiastically.

Rio’s smile doesn’t leave his face as he blows out the candles on a cake he will actually eat for once, knowing that there is only one wish in his heart at that moment.

_I wish that Argonavis will keep getting me fired up… so that I can keep performing with everyone._

“Thank you for the food!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wataru and I, we share one braincell. (I'm sorry I laughed too hard at that part)  
> I'm late but happy birthday, Rio!


End file.
